


Breathless, in the Sunrise

by Dziude



Series: And Somehow I Shall Follow [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Unforgivable romantic goop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziude/pseuds/Dziude
Summary: The end of the adventure is finally at hand, and Gimli must come to a decision.The small story that came along with the poem "Where the Stars Burn", I would suggest reading both. It had no title so I took a line from the poem.





	Breathless, in the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struggling with what I /should/ be working on so I started sorting through my writing box and trying to finish/upload some of the mountains of bits-and-pieces. Just posting it as-is because I never got around to working at it any further. It had no title so just a line from the poem. Please pardon any mistakes and let me know :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as [DziudeWrites](https://dziudewrites.tumblr.com/) please say hello :)

The pre-dawn air blew cool against his face as they stood on the ridge and looked out towards the Dwarven city. It toyed with the long strands of his companion's hair in the dim corner of his vision, but he forced himself not to look up. This moment had been looming before them since the very beginning- since those first bitter glares and barbed words in Rivendell. Since that first moment when stinging venom had turned somehow to wry humour. Since mistrust gave way to acceptance, then friendship, and then to... something he had never dared to voice. Something secret and searing that changed everything- and nothing at all.

Now the end of the road was in sight,  stark and final as the hulking shapes of carved stone in the distance. The despair he had fought to quell rose up suddenly and caught in his chest.  Gimli had pushed this moment away viciously, and if Legolas had noticed his steps slowing as they drew nearer their destination, he had not mentioned it. One the elf's strange moods seemed to have crept over him again, and he was quiet and distant as they walked.  
  
Part of Gimli's mind chided him for his weakness- better to rip away a bandage quickly and be done with it, was that not the saying? He wondered if he could bear the sting; to be left bare and alone with a wound that would never fade.  A wound that no-one would ever see. He had resolved to say nothing for the sake of their friendship, but as the miles dwindled, a strange silence had grown between them. He did not know how to break it, but if the weight of his own turmoil did not crush him, this strangeness in their last hours together surely would.

"It seems our road together is almost ended, at last, my friend."  Legolas' voice was soft, but it startled him nonetheless.  
  
"Yes, alas." His voice sounded strange to his own ears.  
  
"Alas? Do you not wish to see your family, your kin? There will be a hero's  welcome for you, I am sure..."  
  
The dwarf struggled with himself, but it seemed this conversation could not be avoided any longer. He must be careful with his words.

"Of course I do lad, but... I must confess, my heart is torn. After all these leagues, all these struggles- it is hard to accept that our...  adventures are finally at an end."

"Your story is not over, Gimli. Who knows what adventures lie in store for you?"

"And what of you? Where will you go?" he asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"I think you know, my friend." The elf smiled sadly down at him for a moment before his eyes drifted to the western horizon. With a sudden chill, Gimli wondered if his friend was even aware of the action.  "Someday I must sail when the call becomes too strong- though I do not know when that will be."

Oh, he had known, but to hear it aloud... The first strange light of dawn was lightening the sky now,. It gleamed on that fall of silver-gold hair, the familiar angles of that fair face- and the realisation that he might never see such a sight again crashed into him suddenly, almost knocking the breath from his lungs.  
  
"I would not have you go." he rasped. "Over the seas. Back to the woods. Away."  _Away from me._  
  
Sharp grey eyes snapped back towards him, their expression strange,  and instantly Gimli knew his face must have betrayed him. He looked away. The silence stretched out again, intangibly different but no less charged.

"I am sorry." He said finally. " Your friendship has meant all to me, and I would not lose it now. I had never meant to speak so...."

"And I did not dare."  
  
It was as though that quiet admission shifted the very earth beneath his feet, closing the yawning void between them. Something smooth brushed against his wrist for an instant, then those elegant, fingers were wrapped around his hand. They were shaking. He gripped back fiercely, heart thundering and now there was no distance.

"It will not be an easy road, Gimli... I do not know what will be the end, but I do not wish to walk in this world without you."  
  
Not trusting his voice, the dwarf pulled Legolas' hand to his mouth and kissed it.  
  
The rising sun began to edge over the hills, spilling down to paint the world in glowing shades of golden hope. Uncertain as the road may be, in that perfect moment, it really did not matter. There may yet be many adventures for them, after all.   


  


  



End file.
